A New Normal
The day stretched out in front of the current Eikage as she meticulously stacked and sorted the never ending pile of papers. Despite her village's relatively secluded state, it's rise in power among the fall out of the Great Nations had been exponential. It was now commonplace to receive treaties from other smaller villages that looked to rise as well, and various contracts that hired out the services of Eigakure for a variety of missions. Thus the arrival of a Uzumaki clan splinter in the past few years had been welcomed, as the helped grow the village's population to cope with this increasing demand for Eigakure's manpower. It also helped that the village had established a rather fruitful alliance with Ryūsei, a hidden village headed by the Eikage's husband. Such was the busy life of the two that Aka found time to worry about the health and well-being of their two children as they adjusted to significant stretches of time without both of their parents. Speaking of which, they were both to be deployed on a mission together in the near future. "I hope they look out for each other," Aka fretted, as she began work on felt like the hundredth paper of the day. "Maybe I should use shadow clones," Aka thought, not enthused about the mass of work that sat in front of her this day, particularly with the sun rising over the nearby ocean. She really felt an itch to go surfing, but knew as the respective leader of her village there was no time for that. "Hopefully I can finish this quickly," Aka stated as she went to signed the first document in the pile. The sun's rays from the window magnified the red of hair, making it appear as a living flame that danced around her golden eyes. A shinobi burst into her office, bearing the village's headband around his arm. "Eikage-sama!" He panted as he spoke, wiping the sweat that dripped from his forehead. "Y-y-you won't believe it! The..." his sentence was interrupted with a series of coughs, "The Jōrugomo...Natsumi Date. She....She's been captured by us!" He continued panting even long after his statement had ended. A silence persisted in the room of disbelief, but with time the shinobi's confusion turned into excitement. "I can't believe this! We, of all villages, captured the mercenary that has avoided thousands. A small group of chunin ninja. Can you believe it?!!" His tone did not betray his emotions. "Hahaha! This is great! It's great!" Aka stood, welcoming the break from this daunting pile. "The Natsumi Date? How fascinating," she responded, retaining a cool head in the mist of all the excitement generated by her underling. If she listened, she could hear a buzz over the village; apparently such news was difficult to keep a secret. She had to admit that such a monumental capture was at the very least unexpected. However, the fact that it was a chūnin squad responsible for Natsumi's capture made Akākato suspicious, particular regarding just how strong Natsumi was a mercenary. "Who is guarding her as of now? Or have they already moved her to the prison?" she asked, her Eikage robes swishing as she exited the desk area before reaching the still perspiring shinobi. Either way, Aka was prepared to take a long walk in order to greet this unexpected arrival. "Lead me to where she is currently situated," Aka commanded the young shinobi as she strapped the Eikage hat to her back; it was too warm such décor "Yeah, the prison!" the shinobi exclaimed, exiting the room as the Eikage followed. As he glanced back to ensure her pursuit, he couldn't help but notice the amount of grace she walked with. She skimmed across the earth, floating, as if the ground itself was a filth that she could not touch. It was nearly overwhelming for a particularly lower class shinobi like himself to be guiding her through the village; the villagers, shinobi and citizens alike, stared at him as he walked with their beloved leader. It had been the first time he had that much attention from anyone, and despite the excitement, and nervousness he felt, he remained calm and alert as he scanned through the crowd. The village itself was in a bustle of activity as they rejoiced with the news of the mercenary being captured. Though they had become a rather particularly powerful shinobi village, their reputation paled in comparison to the five great hidden villages of the world. Yet, despite their vast military resources, they were unable to apprehend a target that they had been chasing for decades, yet, a simple squad of chūnin from their own village were able to, and apparently with relative ease. Within a matter of time, the duo approached the prison where Natsumi was being contained; the cells were spiked with powders and fragrances that made moulding chakra nearly impossible, if not outright so, leaving most shinobi powerless. However, with a target as powerful as the rumors spoke, she was given a rather special treatment. She sat in the middle of a wooden room, restrained by metal chains to the floor, while simultaneously being injected with a serum of the same chakra-disrupting chemicals that were often used. Though, despite all of this, her features contradicted the circumstances; she smiled weakly during it all. As they finally arrived at the prison, the prison guards joined the Eikage and the young tokubetsu jōnin, forming a small platoon. This procession then reached the room that Natsumi was contained in. "Leave us," Aka stated, leaving no room for argument from her teammates. Once the door shut behind her, Aka sighed, staring at the currently enchained individual. "So to what do we owe this visit?" Aka asked, noting that Natsumi retained a weak smile on her face. "Don't even try lying, I know your abilities are well above the team of chūnin that captured you. It would be perfectly reasonable to evaluate your overall prowess as Kage-level if not higher, yet here you are in chains. What is your endgame?" she finished. It was clear that there was an alternate motive for the prisoner, one that Aka was still in the dark on. Finding a seat in the corner, Aka dragged it over so she could face Natsumi. From there it was a slight staring contest. Despite the restraints, she knew it was only dampening the Natsumi's abilities for the time being. However, she remained comfortable while awaiting the rōnin's response. Despite no noise on the other side of the door, she could tell the team was listening in as well for Natsumi's answer. Aka decided she would scold the bunch later, noting how much gossip could be released as a result. "Endgame?" Natsumi's tone was as playful as her smile. "I'm glad to know that you think so highly of your own shinobi. I was getting worried they were underappreciated." She glanced towards her two chains, and then back at the Eikage. "Your team did take precautions in bringing me here and chaining me up." It was almost a compliment. "But, they didn't do that good of a job honestly." Pushing her arms forward, Natsumi—renown for her immense strength, and her ability to lift two hundred and fifty tons—pulled the chains form the wooden floor, releasing herself from the restrains that kept her there. "One of them should've realized that regardless of the amount of chakra they can stop me from moulding, I don't use energy to enhance my strength or speed. It's more of a genetic thing, you know?" Though she had broken from her restraints, Natsumi maintained her distance. Despite her rather playful demeanor, she did not expect, nor wish for a battle, especially since she was currently incapable of moulding chakra for her benefits. "I'm glad to see that your village is thriving and jovial. It really does bring warm feelings to my heart." If Aka was surprised by Natsumi's display of physical prowess, she didn't show it. While not knowledgeable on the full extent of the former samurai's abilities, Aka nevertheless recognized incredible strength as one of them. "So you could have escaped regardless of your chakra wielding abilities being compromised," Aka said dryly, making a mental note of necessary changes for imprisoning strength users. She decided to stand as well, staring at Natsumi levelly despite the heightened natural fortitude that the latter possessed. Nat's playful demeanor was not lost on the leader, who wondered idly what this was for, particularly the half-compliment. "If I'm not remiss, you allowed yourself to be captured," Aka sighed with a smile, settling into the current atmosphere, "So what brings you to the humble village of Eigakure?" Her change in demeanor was that of one greeting a friend that they hadn't met in a while. "I'm glad you enjoyed the environment," Aka stated flippantly, having picked up the trait from her step-father. "Oh, that's quite simple." Natsumi pulled a scroll from within her vest, conjuring a black kit filled with a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "I just need a place to crash for.....well, ever," she nonchalantly spoke, lighting her delicate treat and inhaling the puff of fumes that burned from its skinny shaft. "This mercenary gig has gotten me to a good place in life: luxury, power, money, reputation. But, it's brought enemies, and a cycle of hatred." Her tone, though playful earlier, had become serious. "It's a life I have to step out of it. Though, as you can imagine, that's not as easy it as it sounds." She inhaled and exhaled the smoke from her cigarette again, looking towards Aka for confirmation to continue as she spoke. She took her silence as an invitation. "Mercenary shinobi pledge their loyalty to ninja villages all the time, but a very few of those ninja can say they've done more than me. Afterall, I'm still being hunted for killing the daimyo of the land of Iron." "I see you still haven't managed to kick that smoking habit Natsu," Aka said, using her old nickname for the rōnin. Behind her there were gasps, no doubt from the eavesdropping shinobi, who did not expect their leader to be on a first name basis with such a polarizing figure in the shinobi/samurai world. "It's nice to hear that your finally deciding to abandon the mercenary path though as you've mentioned, such a notion is difficult at best to accomplish," she continued. "What made you decide to finally end it though? In particular, why choose this village? After all, you must know there are hundreds of others, particularly those that would be perfect for dropping off the map completely and never returning. Yet you chose the village I now call home," Aka said while puzzling through Natsumi's reasoning. It was clear that such a conversation had grown quickly serious between the two former rivals. "After all, the murder of a daimyō alone is a serious charge indeed." "It's because I finally have people that I can say I truly care about." Natsumi's answer was immediate. "Kagaseō, he's one of the only people in this world that truly understands me. He went through the same suffering I did, but, we can both agree that it didn't make us better people," Natsumi took another puff of her cigarette, finishing it off completely before chucking the failing embers onto the wooden floor. Her stomp ended the flames for good. "We don't want that for our child. He'll be four months in a few days, and he's never interacted with anyone except us. We think he'll be better off somewhere like here, surrounded by people who will care for him, where he won't be cast aside like some sort of demon or monster. I chose this village, specifically because I know that I can trust you. I know that you'll help us give our child a life that we didn't have. That's why, Aka, I'm here to ask you for a home." Aka paused as she took in the influx of information; while she would normally be skeptical of a person with a track record like Natsumi, something within Aka was inclined to believe Natsumi. Perhaps it was the fact that she had lost her parents at such a young age; she knew that if her older sister hadn't been there to guide Aka and Shinrai, Aka could have very well turned into the mercenary that Natsumi used to be. Even so, she knew that her sister suffered greatly, shouldering the burden of caring for two younger siblings while still a child herself; such a struggle was made only worse by the salvation that was Root, an organization that filled Aka's beloved older sister with enough darkness that she eventually became a stranger to Aka and Shinrai. Only Root's disbandment proved to be successful in saving from the dark path she walked. "To think you finally settled down," Aka pondered, noting Natsumi's answer held a ring of truth that was rare in mercenaries. "What you ask for is not much but at the same time a lot. For remember, your reputation both precedes and proceeds you. I see enough honesty within your explanation to offer you a place within our village if you so choose. But be forewarned, while I and by extension my village may pardon you, the road to redemption is no easy path; it is likely phantoms of the past may continue to haunt you. So in response I have a request of my own. In times of need, when our village is in danger, I ask you to help us defend it, not just for my sake or the village's sake, but for the next generation." Aka said as she completed her thought. A warm smile welcomed Aka's inquiry. "Of course, Aka. I'll gladly watch over this village. When you accept me, I accept you. It's that simple," Natsumi looked towards the door. "It seems your men are a bit more curious than they suggested earlier." She cracked her knuckles. "Should we teach them a lesson? Or?" Aka paused to consider that. "Don't worry, I have surprise for them," Aka snickered as she opened the door. As she expected, the prison guards and the young shinobi stumbled back, clearly not anticipating a sudden door opening. She skillfully flicked the nearest two in the forehead, causing the off-balance shinobi to fall flat on their butts. "Don't you have other things to attend to besides eavesdropping?" Aka asked, her voice stern. She then turned to the young ninja who led her to the prison earlier, "I hear some manual labor screaming your name, so I suggest you leave now, all of you, else I leave this lovely rōnin to deal with you personally," The sight of seeing Natsumi unchained combined with the chance that Aka would allow her to do what the latter had threatened proved to be enough for them to leave quickly, as they could feel Aka's formerly fiery demeanor lurking underneath the surface. Once they left, she snickered, before shaking her head, "I should have them demoted for acting on such self-interest," Aka sighed, "Well, since you're now a member of a village, I suppose a tour is in order. It would be a shame if you were walking around the village lost," With that she hugged Natsumi, a rival and yes, even friend. "It's good to see you again Natsu." Natsumi smiled as she absorbed the radiant heat from her embrace, and when they separated she nearly regretted it. Aka's chakra was always so bright, warm, and innocent. It almost made Natsumi question whether or not this woman was a kunoichi, yet, having encountered her on the battlefield quickly exorcised her of any doubtful thoughts. "I couldn't leave you alone, Aka. I mean, what would you do without me?" Natsumi put her hand on her hip. "But, anyway, thanks for the offer as of now, but I'd much rather go through the experience with my family at some other point. We still have to decide on a house and all, you know? I would imagine my husband would want to be apart of this, though, I can't be certain. He is an idiot after all." Aka snickered at Natsumi's comments before sighing. "I still can't believe you finally settled down. If anything you were more of a wild child that I was," Aka said. She then groaned as she thought of all the paper work that remained at the office. "Well at least walk with me for a while, I want to hear what you've been up to for the past few years, besides creating a little bundle of joy," Aka grinned, her golden eyes shining. She began walking with ease as the duo exited the prison, making the trek back to the village. As they strolled back, gasps could be heard in the center of town, as they saw the prisoner free and their beloved Eikage in casual conversation with the one in question. While unease rolled through the crowds, as the conversation became clearer and the comfort that Aka had was discernible, that unease was replaced by confusion. Natsumi couldn't help but look around as she walked, amused by the dumbfounded faces in the crowd. Eigakure was a village made from refugees of different lands, and it was entirely possible that she had been responsible for some of their pain, misery, sadness. In her past, she wouldn't have cared, or even pondered on the subject, but she was a different person. She had finally understood what her master died for. "But, yeah, I've been up to nothing really lately. It seems my pregnancy took a little longer than most," Natsumi explained, sighing as she finished, "It took a lot more energy too. I was ALWAYS exhausted, but I can say that even now nothing has really changed. That kid is smart, but, holy hell does he get into everything, and anything." Natsumi playfully pounded Aka's shoulder, "You know what I mean. You have two of those little devils." Aka groaned once more. "Don't remind me, they just turned 21. Nagisa is just as much of a fire-breather as I expected her to be. Obviously I don't know where it came from, but well, it is what is," She playfully punched Natsumi back before saying, "Enjoy him while he's cute and small, cause when he's older that inquisitive state will most likely become mischief." Speak of the devil, and he, or rather she shall appear. As the two continued their conversation, ignoring the crowd as the unease and confusion wore off, a young woman with the same distinctive red hair approached the duo. "Hey mom," Nagisa began, failing to address her mother with proper honorifics. She was about to continue with information about how her brother and father were doing when she noticed the pink haired woman next to her. "And you are?" Nagisa asked, slightly curious about why this lady was the center of attention within the village. Natsumi looked towards Aka. "Oh, damn. You speak of the little bugger and they show up. Remind me not to talk about my kid too much either." Directing her focus back to Nagisa, Natsumi smiled and extended her hand. "Hello, I'm a friend of your mother's: Natsumi. You are?" Her tone was suggestive, implying she had already known about the daughter, and her name. The truth was she did, though the last time she had seen the child was when the girl was small. After that, every counter with Aka occurred outside of her home. It was perhaps for the better. At that moment in her life, everything wasn't necessarily stable. Aka was one of the few people Natsumi had hoped not to drag into her troubles. Nagisa dutifully shook the hand of Natsumi before smiling back. As soon as she heard the first name, she immediately filled in the last name; Date. "So that's why everyone is so riled up, they didn't expect that their beloved Eikage would be good friends with one of the most notable mercenary and rōnin on the continent," Nagisa pondered aloud, "My name is Nagisa Kantoku, you seem to already know me though...." She had picked up on the woman's suggestive tone, though Nagi was trying to place where she could have met Natsumi before. While she knew the face vaguely from a childhood memory, she hadn't quite connected it with the fearsome rōnin that had been hunted by thousands. Nagi brushed such thoughts aside though as she remembered that she had a meeting with one of her fellow anbu members. "Well, I have to go, so I'll leave you to your reminiscing. Welcome to Eigakure, something tells me you'll be staying a while," Nagisa said with a grin, before disappearing into the crowd. Aka smiled as her daughter left. "She's a good kid, a pain in the ass sometimes, but otherwise a good person," Aka said with satisfaction. The crowds slowly dispersed as they adjusted to Natsumi's presence as a free individual within the village. Contrary to the portrayals of greed, evil, and indifference, the Jōrugomo seemed surprisingly...normal. Many began to recognize a kindred refugee spirit housed within Natsumi; this was enough to start the process of acceptance for most. A few even dropped by to give Natsumi well wishes and formally welcome her to the village as the old friends continued to chat. Most went back to what they were doing before however; there would be time for introductions later. "Is there anything you'd like to do before you go and fetch your son and husband?" Aka asked, glad to fall back into old patterns with her longtime friend. "Well," Natsumi looked upwards to the sky in a lost thought, "It would be nice to..." She tapped her pointer finger against her cheek rhythmically. "Oh, right! It would be nice to find a potential place to put my shop. It won't need to be too big, but I will need a little space to operate. Just, probably a basement for production, and the upper floor could be used for selling and all." She looked around. "You wouldn't happen to know a place that might be perfect, would you? I think placing it in the center of the village would be helpful too, but I suspect those spots are probably already taken. Since, I'm not a very popular person, nor am I a well known designer, I suspect that otherwise my store is placed conveniently, I won't get much business." Aka carefully considered what Natsumi described as a workable layout, and the all important factor of location. "Hmm, I think I may know just the spot. Follow me," Aka stated as she began walking further into the shopping district. The specificity had proved sufficient for jogging the Eikage's mind as she went through the available spaces within the centralized hub of the village, and spot that had recently been vacated came to mind. The story was rather unremarkable, as the previous owner/tenant had passed away from natural causes, and the surviving family members decided to close down the shop, leaving an open space in what was and still is a bustling area. Many had been disappointed by the family's decision to close what had been a popular spot and tourist attraction, but they ultimately respected the family's decision. "Here we are," Aka stated as they walked up to the vacant building. It was a rather typical size for the area, possessing both a first floor and a basement, as well as a second floor if needed. "Feel free to look around inside to see if it is to your liking," Aka said simply, greeting some of the passerby as citizens went about their business. Natsumi walked into the building, her eyes dazzling at the sight of the spiders scrambling along their own cobwebs. She almost screamed that the destination was perfect, but, if she did that then she would've known it was just her stomach speaking. Afterall, it was about time for lunch. Regardless, she maintained her composure as she continued scanning the place. The inside were hardwood floors that were slightly crooked, and dusty. The paint on the wall had begun peeling as the sun beamed through the foggy windows leaving a rather unwelcoming scent of lead. It was obvious that this place would need work—she had preferred to leave the basement alone out of fear of what would come next—though it's position in the town would allow her own business to bustle with activity. Leaving from the place, she met Aka back outside the ancient shop. "It needs some work, but, I can work with it. It'll be great for now." "I figured, it had fallen into disuse after the previous owner passed away from old age. Anyways, I'm glad you like it. Shall we grab some lunch now?" Aka said, giving an all know glance. She heard both her stomach and Natsumi's stomach rumble in tandem; it felt like breakfast took place ages ago. "Is there anything you're in the mood for? It will be my treat this time around," Aka grinned as they began to stroll away from the shop. People had quickly grown used to the image of Natsumi and Aka walking side by side, with not a care in the world. Some had begun to pick up on their friendly demeanor; it was clear they weren't strangers to each other. However, most decided to leave it alone and continue about their business, a few politely greeting both their leader and her guest/acquaintance. Aka meanwhile waited somewhat impatiently for Natsumi's preferences, her stomach quietly protesting at the lack of food. It was always a strain for Natsumi whenever it came to choosing a place for a meal, or choosing exactly what to eat. Her body, and her mind always screamed delicacies such as jumping spiders, wolf spiders, sometimes fruit flies, etc. Regardless, in most cases her preferences were rather uncommon to most of the human populace. "Oh, er.." She stalled her answer by looking around, acting as if she was inspecting the nearby area for places. Her eyes kept coming back to the inside of the building where a feast of spiders waited, making the choice even more difficult. She cursed her appetite. "How about chicken?!" She blurted, focusing back towards Aka. That was typically her answer for everything: chicken. Whenever she was stuck, or put into a tough situation, she would just respond chicken. "You like chicken right? I mean, who doesn't like chicken? Cause I sure do!" Aka grinned at the awkwardness Natsumi conveyed; it was the first time she had seen her in such a tizzy. Aka made a mental note to tease her friend for it later, though not too much. "I could go for chicken. Which kind though, Grilled, Fried or Baked?" Aka asked. Seeing that Natsumi was in no condition to answer however, Aka decided to take the decision making reins. "Never mind, I know a place that makes all three types, and probably more. It's just a little ways from here, though we may have to wait in a line, the restaurant is pretty popular during any meal time." Glancing at the sun, she noted that it was early afternoon, before another anxious rumble of the stomach focused her priorities. With food in mind, she set off, expecting Natsumi to follow her as they wound their way through one of the main streets. True to Aka's word, the place wasn't far away, but was exceptionally busy. As she strolled up to shop, which was filled with people inside and outside, she was greeted by the owner and principal chef, who had taken time to greet his customers. "It has been a while Eikage-sama. Stopping for a bite to eat?" the owner asked. "You know it," she replied for find a comfortable spot to sit in. She then motioned Natsumi over. Catching up to Aka, Natsumi walked over, greeting the store owner with a bright smile of her own. "You were right, Aka." She glanced around, watching all of the people rush over to find tables to devour the food. Though, Natsumi couldn't blame them. The aroma of foods littered the restaurant in a perfume of meats and vegetables. Taking her seat, she thanked the waiter who had seated them. Using the time, since Aka was conversing directly with the head chef, she inspected the menu and all of its content. It was even harder for her to determine exactly what she wanted; there were so many choices, and on top of that, she had missed breakfast due to her capture. If there was one thing Natsumi was at the moment, even more than confused, or indecisive, it was starving. Regardless, her time had truly run out. "Maam, what will it be today?" A sweat dripped down the side of her face, and her hands began to quiver at the pressure of choosing. "Maam, are you okay?" "Yes, I'm...just give a minute, okay?" Natsumi responded nervously, glancing up towards Aka, and the chef who both watched dumbfoundedly. "Maam, you said that twice alr--" "Okay, okay..er, I'll have...um...shit," Natsumi interrupted, closing her eyes to help her concentrate. With a silence overcoming the table for too long, she eventually made her choice. "I'll have everything on the menu please." Aka stopped when she heard Natsumi's statement. "Are you going to eat all of that?" she asked incredulously, not able to believe her ears. The head chef was stunned into silence as well, but eventually mustered a "We'll see what we can do." The chef and waiter left with their orders, leaving Aka still shell-shocked. "How will be able to possibly consume all of that?" Aka repeated, a sinking feeling arising. She had a feeling that her wallet was about to become much lighter, much to her chagrin. Slowly she remembered Natsumi's legendary appetite, made worse by a skipped meal. "What have I done?" she thought. She was saved from further bemoaning by the first arrivals of food. The shop had to enlist their entire staff to deliver Aka and Natsumi's meals. While Aka had ordered a large amount of food as well, it quickly paled against the sheer mass of food Natsumi was being given. The table began to sway and it was decided that a second and even a third table was needed. After all was finished, a mass of steaming food dwarfed the two. "Oh dear..." Aka groaned before digging in to her portion of food. In the end, Aka's stomach won out against her financial fears. The instant the food reached the table, Natsumi reached for a plate. "Wow, this stuff smells really good." It took only a few moments for her to devour the entire serving, and when she reached for the next one her eyes caught Aka's own food. To Natsumi, it was barely any. She had never understood why people consumed such little food, and normally she reserved herself from saying anything. However, to a friend like Aka, she was always open to speak her mind. "You know," Natsumi started, finishing another plate and sitting it to the side, "You can eat a little more. I'll help you cover the bill if you don't have enough." She smiled naively. "Just get whatever you want. I might have to get a little more actually. Doesn't look like it's going to be enough, you know?" Natsumi continued devouring the plates of food, moving from one plate, to another plate, within moments. Aka sighed at her friend's comment. "No, I stick by my word, I have enough to cover it. Also, how can you say I have barely any-" It was then she noticed the mountain of ordered food quickly disappearing, allowing Aka to see the other guest's awed faces once more. "I swear, where do you put all of that food?" Aka said while shaking her head. She quickly wolfed down her own portion, worried that Natsumi would eat it as well. Surprisingly, Aka still felt hungry despite the generous portions (for her at least) she had consumed. So with a gusto she ordered another round of food for both herself and Natsumi, the two of them making the food disappear as quickly as it came. Many onlookers were surprised that their leader could eat so much, along with the rōnin. It was clear that if they continued on their tear through the food, they shop might have to close down early, as they were quickly running low on ingredients to keep the two at bay. Within the hour, the two had claimed their last plate, evident by a mountain of dishes that littered the tables. Most individuals in the restaurant stared in awe at the pile; Natsumi herself had devoured eighty full meals on her own. Standing up, she stretched outwards. "Man, that was a good meal. It was really good actually. We should come back sometimes," she casually talked. Though, in the corner of her eye, the chefs and servants could been seen almost bursting into tears. She couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Like, maybe for every meal, you know?" Aka eyed the group of waitstaff and chefs. "I don't think they would like that," she snickered as she motioned for the bill. Considering she had finished all the calculations, Aka knew it would be a high price, a very high price. "You bring new meaning to the term high metabolism," Aka teased Natsumi as she shelled out the funds necessary, along with a sizable tip for all of the shop's troubles to feed the two. As expected, her wallet was significantly lighter after the exchange. Thanking all the waitstaff and the chefs personally for their hard work, Aka and Natsumi exited the shop/restaurant, leaving the pile of dishes in their wake. Surprisingly, that meal, where Aka had consumed about 40 dishes of food, hit the spot, leaving Aka just right. "Apparently I eat more than I thought," Aka sighed, feeling full of energy and vigor after devouring so much food. "So, I assume you're off to grab your family now?" Aka asked as they walked down the main street in the direction of the village gates. "Unfortunately," Natsumi quickly responded, sighing almost immediately after. "He's such a handful; never would have expected it. Like sometimes, he annoys me more than the baby." She looked backwards at the shop. "But that means the sooner I get there, the sooner I can get back here." She refocused her attention towards Aka. "We're not too far from the Kananshi ocean which is where I live now, so it should only take me a few days to get back. Then, of course, we have to pack up and everything, then prepare to leave for this place. We'll probably stay in an inn or something for a week or two before while we choose our house, and open the store so we can get some income coming in." Natsumi tapped her pockets. "I think we have enough saved to get through that time." Closing in to Aka, she grabbed her friend and pulled her into a warm embrace. "Thanks, again Aka. You're the best. I hope you know that." Aka grinned as she hugged her friend back in bear hug fashion, "It's no problem, I'm glad I was able to help. Say hi to the baby and your husband for me; if you need any help moving don't hesitate to reach out to us. We're all family here," With that she gestured warmly to the village that she called home. Satisfied that the goodbyes had been made, she walked her friend to the village gates. "Good luck with the brat," Aka teased playfully before waving Natsumi off. It was going to be an interesting experience with such a notable addition to the village ranks. Part of her wondered what Natsumi's husband was like, as she had never met him in person before. Natsumi returned Aka's generosity with a smile. At this point in their friendship, that was all that was needed for the other to understand one another. There was no fancy, nor emotional salutation; it was almost nonexistent. It had always been that way, and was perhaps the reason that the two were so close. Facing, Aka, Natsumi waited until the woman blinked, and in that instance she wisped away into the wooden unknown, leaving behind only a small token of her gratitude: a small pouch filled with coins. Afterall, she needed to give Aka something to scold her about. Category:Great's Play of Words